Droplets of Time
by awesomeloser
Summary: Sakura meets Itachi when she is 6 and he is 12.They pours all their thoughts and feelings into each other. They're addicted to each other. After the Uchiha murder, Itachi leaves Konoha. 10 years later they meet again. ItaxSaku -continued-
1. Chapter 1

Droplets of Time

Chapter One

A/N: I know I'm not finished with my other story yet, but I really wanted to write ItaxSaku. Please r&r

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; if I did I would be rich enough to buy a candy mountain.

'……_.' Thinking_

"……" Speech

**Sakura's POV**

The snow fell gently to the ground. It was the middle of winter, approximately one week away from Christmas. A little girl leaned on the right side of a small bridge. Little did she know, that this would also be the same bridge she would repeatedly meet her future team, team 7. She was wearing a worn looking, oversized, red turtleneck. Her pants were rags and ripped at the edges. She sat there trembling, her clothing obviously not suited for the current weather. Her pink locks were draped with snow, like a snow capped mountain. "Darn, it sure is cold." She shivered as she averted her eyes to the still figure gazing at her with his blood red eyes. His hair was tied in the back into a ponytail and was dressed in anbu uniform. [A/n: not his hair xDD The boy's body was dripping blood; he looked as if he was returning from a killing spree.

For a few seconds, both of them looked directly into the eyes of each other. _'Boy, he's sure handsome,'_ the little girl blushed at her thought while she was slowly examining his features. The good looking boy broke the silence, "OY! Little girl, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home?" She buried her face in her knees after he said the word _home._ She spoke with a slightly muffled voice, "Nobody is waiting for me at home anyways. It doesn't matter if I stay out here or not. In fact, I like it better out here."

**Itachi's POV**

A young boy about 12 years old held his bleeding arm as he trudged through the snow, into the gates of Konoha. He flinched as his wounds began stinging. His eyes flashed from raven to crimson red. His hair was dripping with red velvet liquid. Blood. A bridge appeared before him, the snow was softly falling onto his shoulders. There was a little girl sitting on the bridge, staring into the sky. The boy froze in his tracks. [A/n: not because of the weather xDDD "She's so pretty," he whispered under his breath. After noticing his bold statement, he slapped his hand onto his mouth, with his eyes open, as wide as an elephant.

The wind began blowing again, causing the girl's soft pink locks to flutter. She began turning her head; the boy put his hand down. Direct eye contact. His heart began to race and his cheeks began to burn. She wasn't like any of the other girls in Konoha. No, he knew she was different, and even half his age, but he didn't care. 'I want to meet her.'

**Sakura's POV**

The red eyed boy smiled and took a seat next to her on the bridge. He rested his back and head on the railings of the bridge. "I have my whole family waiting for me at home: my mother, my father, my brother, my clan, and **all of their expectations.**" He frowned and continued," They expect so much out of me. Because I am a so called "genius", I must do great things, and I have to become Anbu captain before I turn 14." The handsome boy became frustrated and scrunched up his facial features. The little girl just watched him intently and smiled.

He turned his body to face her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Uchiha Itachi, you may call me whatever you want. I am currently twelve years old and I am a member of Anbu squad 8. What is your name?" She smiled and replied, "Hello Itachi-kun. My name is Haruno Sakura, I am six years old, nice to meet you." Itachi grinned," I will call you Sakura-chan! You have really pretty hair." Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and she twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger. Sakura turned her head away from her new friend. "Thank you."

The two of them sat there for a while, just watching the snow fall to the ground, with their heads resting on the bridge. There was a long moment of silence. It wasn't awkward silence; it was just natural, as if it wasn't silent at all. Itachi broke the ice, he turned his head to her direction and spoke, "Why don't you just go home Sakura-chan?" She did not move her eyes from the sky, "Home. For me, my home is a cold and lonely place. I feel warmer out her than I do there." The young boy looked at her like she had suddenly transformed into a flying monkey that was about to throw dung at him, "NEH?! It's freezing cold out here!! Even so, I would rather go home!" Sakura giggled, "Ha-ha, it sounds not so bad for you." Itachi grinned,"Nope it isn't," his expression quickly left his face," At least not yet." He sighed as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "I feel the pressure piling on. It feels like I have a boulder on my back, and each day, more weight is added on." Sakura watched him with soft, understanding emerald orbs. "One day, before my back breaks of all that pressure, I am afraid I will murder my whole clan in order to free myself from the expectations."

His eyes shot open and changed slowly from red to raven. Sakura smile and said, "You have pretty eyes too." Itachi chuckled. "Really?" "Un."

**ZOMYGOSHzomygoshZOMYGOSHzomygoshZOMYGOSH**

Wooh!!! I am finished with the first chapter :D. Please review, I love reviews!!! If you review, I will give you a candy cane :) I'll also make sure to tell Santa to put you on his good list ;) Please no flames:


	2. Chapter 2

Droplets of Time

**Droplets of Time**

**Chapter 2**

**Itachi's POV**

He held out his hand with his palm facing the falling snow. It was getting horribly cold. A snowflake hit Sakura's eyelashes as she blinked furiously for it to melt. "Weirdo, if we don't leave soon we'll both freeze."

She began staring off into the distance, her eyes held so much fear, yet they shone with courage. 'She's been through a lot for someone her age.' Itachi thought quietly as he stole a few glances of the girl next to him. Sakura would open her mouth sometimes, as if she was about to speak, but she would close it immediately after. "Stop gaping like a fish." He felt a sharp pain on his head.

She was standing up now, and Itachi was the one sitting. "Lets go, as long as you promise to bring me all the way." This was what he was waiting for, she smiled after she hit him. He bared his teeth for her once again, a grin. Though she was talking to him, Sakura did not look at him as she was staring off into the distance. "Let's go then." He took her small, amazingly cold hands into his. They didn't even begin walking, when she tripped into the snow.

"Are you okay, Sakura-Chan?" She did not reply. Fear began taking over his mind as he watched her face turn paler by the second. The next thing he could think of was**, 'Take her home.'**

**xxxxx**

Home. He brought her to his house, where his mother tended to Sakura and his father cleaned his wounds. Itachi thought of the previous events that happened, there was something different. Right after Sakura collapsed, it told him to take her home. Itachi could tell that it was his own voice, but deeper and it was dripping with…darkness.

'**Kill them.'** The voice was back. **'They're all useless anyways.' **'No.' Itachi fought back, he could control himself, as long as his judgment did not waver. It wasn't like what the new voice was saying wasn't completely true. **'All they have done was pressure you, more, more, more, and more!' **He tried to shut the voice out by humming a tune, but it was only a slight buzzing noise compared to the bellowing monotone in his head. 'I don't intend to let you ruin me.' Itachi tried to think of his life as a happy, proper one that was much better than others. He had something to look forward to, seeing Sakura. **'Despite how revolting and despicable I might seem to you, I AM you.'**

Trapped. Always, trapped alone. There are people, but they use him, even I can tell that they do. Fear. Fear to be un liked, unaccepted, unable to meet expectations. If they could hop, he would leap. Desire, the desire to be free, and do things that he wanted. Strong, he stayed strong to keep himself alive and awake. Uchiha Itachi, that was the man that he was and had become. **'Don't worry, I'll visit soon.'**

**xxxxx**

**Normal POV**

"She's awake!" Cheering and joy echoed through the halls as Sakura blinked her eyes open. "Where am I?" The confused look on her face caused a roar of laughter from Itachi's father, Fugaku. "How are you doing little girl, what is your name?" The soft and warm voice of a woman next to her rang through Sakura's ears. She turned around in it's direction as her eyes were met by a woman in her late 30's. Her long black hair reached the middle of her back, and her smile revealed creases in her smile. "Sakura, my name is Sakura, auntie." The woman's mouth changed into the shape of an "o" as she realized. "It's because of your pretty pink hair right?" The girl before the mother glanced at her hands for a moment as she blushed. "You can just call me Aunt Mikoto, I am Itachi and Sasuke's proud mother!" Sakura giggled at her enthusiasm, she was so much more different from the stiff Itachi that she had met not long ago.

That was when he walked in, with that perfect complexion of his. "Sakura…chan.." Her head quickly snapped to look at him. "Itachi-kun, thank you for saving me." Itachi let a smirk tug on his lips, "Anytime. Mother thank you for cleaning my wounds." Mikoto replied to her son with a grin, "It was my duty, now would you like some dinner?" Sakura's eyes lit up, "Of course!" She slapped a hand to her mouth after she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, the cold has probably gotten to me!" "It's okay, now lets have dinner children!" Itachi's mom laughed as she stood up.

**After Dinner**

**Sakura's POV**

"Itachi-kun, your mother's cooking is magic!!" Sakura exclaimed as she stretched before finding a seat on the bench. "I sort of got used to it." Itachi joined her finding a spot next to her, still trying to figure out why they were sitting out in the cold. "I forgot to also thank you for staying with me on the bridge for so long even though you were bleeding." Sakura clapped her hands together and rubbed them to warm herself. "You're exaggerating." Itachi followed her and did the same before breathing onto his hands. The snow was continuing to fall, it wasn't exactly a snowstorm though. The pieces of frozen water gradually drifted onto the blanketed ground.

She examined his face as she brought her cold hands to his cheek. Sakura brushed some hair out of her view, "Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful, Itachi-kun?" 'He's so warm.' He spoke without removing his eyes from the roots of a tree, "No." She began squeezing his cheek with her thumb and index finger, playing with his face. "Well, you are!" Itachi held her arm, "I would like you to stop stretching my beautiful face then!" Sakura released her crushing fingers as she laughed, letting her small head fall onto his arm. She could feel his eyes gazing upon her head for a few seconds as a tingling feeling ran through her body. "Itachi, don't forget that you have a mission tomorrow that you must not fail!" The voice of her father came from inside of the house, then he shut the door.

"Sakura-chan, its about time I bring you home." She could tell that his voice, was so much more unhappy than before he heard his father. He was hurting him, they were all hurting him. Sakura grabbed his hand and slipped off the bench to stand, pulling him with her. "Good luck on your mission Itachi-kun, I know you will succeed!" Itachi was standing with Sakura now, he was laughing at her. "Of course!" "And don't let go of my hand just yet nii-san…you're warm." They began walking out of the Uchiha grounds. "I won't, promise."

**Outside Sakura's House**

They arrived in front of her house, and Sakura took her keys out of her pocket. "Good night." Itachi leaned over and pressed his cold lips to her forehead, Sakura hugged him back in return. "Don't get hurt in your mission." She swung his hand back and forth with hers, "I won't this time."

"Sakura! What are you doing outside of home so late?" A woman with red hair appeared in front of the two of them. Sakura gasped, "Mommy?"

**MANGOmangoMANGOmangoMANGO**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I loovelovelove reviews (: I never said her parents were dead. I'll update wayyy faster this time :D**


End file.
